Grimgutz Irontusk
"Dus you fink you is bigger'an me?!" snarled Daknog, leaning ever closer and more meancingly towards Grimgutz. Grimgutz stood up from his place at one of the many fires in the camp and stared at Daknog with his one good eye, making sure to pick up his trusty blocka. "I fink's you is a lil' git, i's tuffer'an you is, boss." Grimgutz retorted, matching his boss's gaze. A look of pure rage flashed across Daknog's face and he bellowed a deafening challenge of "WAAAGH!" Suddenly, he had brought his arm around and was already swinging at Grimgutz with his Choppa. Lifting his shield, Grimgutz blocked the impact only to have the Choppa smash through his shield, almost sundering it in two. '' ''With a roar of defiance Grimgutz threw the shield to one side, tearing his own Choppa from his belt and hacking quickly at Daknog's ribs. The blow connected and Daknog staggered back with a snarl. '' ''Already, a crowd of Orcs had formed, surrounding them and chanting and jeering, the prospect of violence stirring them all. Daknog was first to recover, A brutal right hook caught Grimgutz off guard and he was knocked to one knee. He quickly shook off his surprise and again swung his choppa, this time at Daknog's neck. Again, the large brute failed to dodge and the blow cut a chunk out of him, blood oozing from the wound. A cheer rose up from the crowd. Standing, Grimgutz was detirmined to end this while he had the upper hand, Bringing his Choppa back again, he attacked at Daknog's neck again. This time the Choppa sank into the open wound, almost tearing the Orcs head from his shoulders. The body slumped to the floor with the crowd jeering it. Retrieving his Choppa, Grimgutz hacked at the neck one last time. Picking up the helmet, he walked back to his place at the fire and put it down. "Youse touch dat, and i's gonna take yours as well, got it?" he growled to the surrounding throng. Turning around he saw a pair of brave, desperate or just stupid goblins had darted forward from the crowd and were trying to drag the corpse away by its legs, they knew it would make good eating. Giving one of them a good kick, he glared at the other and snarled at the small creature. The goblin promtly yelped and ran. Kneeling down Grimgutz started stripping Daknog's much coveted armour from his fresh corpse and putting on his own bulky frame. After a few moments the body was essentially nude, he called out, "Oi, ya gobbo gitz, Foodz is up!" He turned and left the jubilant goblins who came swarming from the crowd, to their meal. Sitting down finally at the fire again, he picked up the helmet of Daknog and shook it until the severed head fell out. A toothy grin spread across Grimgutz's face as his plonked the helm on his own head, signalling his acsent to Warboss of the Bloody eye tribe. Name Grimgutz Irontusk. Physical Traits Grimgutz is an a-typical Black orc. He is large, burly and incredibly muscular. On his head is a metal plate, serving as a "fix" for a war wound that took a fairly sizeable chunk out of his skull. His right eye burns a fiery red, which conveys his scornfull glare extremely well. Grimgutz also broke both his tusks off simply so he could replace them with metal ones. Thus his name became Irontusk Race & Class Grimgutz is a Black orc, serving as both his race and class. Guild Unguilded Occupation As with any Orc, he has no occupation, he exists solely to fight. Background Hailing from the World's Edge Mountains, but with no permenant home, He had for many, many years worked his way up the Orcish pecking order. He slew many an Orcish adversary until he eventually became the Warboss of the Bloody eye tribe of Orcs. During his time as Warboss, he had raided several Dwarfen outposts taking a great many trophies. Unfortunately (to some extent) for Grimgutz he was only the Warboss for a matter of weeks. Shortly after his ascent, Grumlok & Gazbag returned from Naggaroth with Makelith's gifts and began their bloody conquer of the Orc tribes. Grimgutz, a cunning (as far as Orcs are cunning) Orc that he was ordered his second in command to "take charge" in an effort to disguise himself as rank and file. When the inevitable day of Grumlok & Gazbag's arrival came around, Grimgutz's second in command was duly turned to a pulp in single combat with Grumlok. With the apparent Warboss of the Blood eye now dead, the remaining orcs were merged into the great Waaagh! where Grimgutz has kept a low profile to this day. Personal Notes Current Status Category:Orc